Tower of Falling Stars
The tower was discovered in Chapter 1232 by Shi Feng and Passing Monarch's fleet. Description Located within the Sea Dragon Secret Land, the tower has a total of three floors. The rewards on the first floor were available to all players that reached the tower. Players would have to fight for the rewards on the second and thired floor, the rewards were unique and only the first player to clear the floor could walk away with them. Any players that cleared the floor afterward would obtain nothing. In order to obtain the Sea God's Legacy, players were required to complete all three floor trials. Inside the Sea Dragon Secret Land, whether one obtained a Legacy or not, they would be automatically transferred to a rest area once their time in the secret land was up. Players were then required to return to the starting point to leave the secret land. Otherwise, they'd be stuck here; not even Return Scrolls could be used to escape. The Tower of Falling Stars appears massive on the outside, however the first floor was an empty space no larger than a basketball court. Aside from the various cravings on the walls, the room only contained a single staircase leading to the second floor. On the first floor, only rewards awaited the players who arrived there. Players are able to learn a Secret Footwork Technique taught on the first floor. The technique resembles the Phantom Steps, albeit a more simple and refined version. The second floor is roughly three times larger than the first floor, and a magic barrier seals the staircase to the third floor until the challenger completes the trial. For the second floor's trial, players are required to defeat the monsters that appeared before them. They would have to face a total of three monsters. The first was a Cheiftain, the second a Lord and the last being a Great Lord. All three monsters are set at the same level as the challengers, with each being stronger than the last. There is a stone monument near the staircase which states the requirement to proceed to the next floor, as well as lists the top five challenger's progress. The third floor leads to the top of a large mountain, higher than the cloud layers. A Tier 4 NPC Dragon Knight, Rhinebeck stands at the centre of a massive magic array that is craved into the ground. Challengers are required to defeat Rhinbeck. However, if the challengers are alot weaker than Rhinebeck, he changes the challenge to one of walking up to him. Failure in death would inflict the Sea God's curse on the challenger. Rhinedeck will send out wind blades to obstruct the challengers. The strength of the wind blades vary based on the strength of the players and their classes. As challengers proceed closer to Rhinebeck, he would increase the strength of the windblades and their numbers. The trial allows the challengers to 'see' the truth, that they are following only the motions of their combat techniques. In order to own the technique, they are required to think outside the box and alter their brain's signals, reshaping their habits and reactions. Story In chapter 1237, Shi Feng cleared the second-floor trial, allowing him a choice of two items out of three items. This items were the Ancient Weather Book, the Space-time Herb Garden, and the Secret Body Technique (Bronze Rank Rablet). Shi Feng picked the Ancient Weather Book and the Space-time Herb Garden. In chapter 1239, Shi Feng was able to overcome the final trial and was led to a dazzling golden temple by Rhinebeck. Numerous crystal pillars had been situated around the temple and every pillar had an item on top of it. Every item, whether they be tools, weapons or equipments, was considered top-tier at the current stage of God's Domain. Each item had a corresponding price in Sea God's Temple Points and the cheapest item cost 5,000 points. The most expensive item cost 111,000 points, which was the sole Fragmented Legendary Item, the Sea God's Shield. On a stone monument inside the temple, all sort of divine runes and images had been craved into the stone, depicting ancient history. The entire monument radiated Divine Might. Rhinebeck chanted an incantation, causing the moment to shrink. Eventually, it became a tablet that was only the size of a palm. The monument was revealed to be the Sea God's Legacy Item. As a reward for completing the trial, Shi Feng was awarded 10,000 Sea God's Temple Points and given the option to trade for items in the golden temple. Shi Feng spend 3,600 points to purchase the Secret Body Technique that was an option reward from completing the second-floor trial and 6,000 points to purchase the Basic Enchantment Design. Available items in the golden temple: * Mystic's Necklace (Dark-Gold Necklace), cost 6,360 points. Meant for Lifestyle Players. Upon equipping the necklace, a Lifestyle plater would receive a 5% increase to their production success rate as well as a 30% increase to production speed. * Basic Enchantment Design, cost 6,000 points. Allowed Enchanters to learn how to produce Runestones. Material cost of 7 Silvers. Up to five Enchanters could learn the Design. Similar to armor kits produced by forgers, Runestones strengthened weapons and equipment. However, unlike armor kits, they were consumable items. Like potions, they had effectivity periods. Moreover, players could only strengthen one item at a time with them.A Basic Runestone could strengthen an item by 10% for ten hours. * Arcane Lightning Design, cost 6,300 points. Requires an Alchemist and an Engineer. Arcane Lightning possessed extreme destructive power that was superior to even ordinary Tier 2 Magic Scrolls and had an effective range of 15*15 yards. Material cost to produce one cost one Gold. Category:Locations